Preciosa
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. Si fuera una rosa, no tendría que negarse a admitir amarlo. Seddie.


**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Preciosa**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo te viste hermosa, aunque le dijiste a Carly que lo odiabas.

Aquel enorme espejo reflejó aquello que veías siempre en tu perfecta mejor amiga, pero distinto, quizá más viciado o incorrecto. Eras bonita, vestías rosa y un bolso de mano colgaba de tu mano. Pete pensaría lo mismo, incluso tal vez te invitaría a salir y charlarían como en esas películas para adolescentes que tu coanimadora y tú suelen ver los sábados.

En ese momento, todavía lo recuerdas, mordiste tu labio inferior con saña al sabe que estaba mal. La chica que te devolvió la mirada azul en el cristal no era Sam y no querías ser amada por convertirte en una florecilla delicada. Funcionó, replicaste en voz baja, funcionó aun si no pudiste evitar sentirte miserable y descargar el peso de la impotencia en Joselyn.

No eres una rosa, por favor. Hagas lo que intentes, cuando piensan en ti tus amigos ven a la salvaje rubia capaz de volcar un camión con una caja de leche vacía. Aun si desearas ser observada de esa manera por Pete o algún otro, siendo sólo Sam es asunto perdido. Aun cuando Carly ponga su entero esfuerzo en cambiarte para bien, no servirá de nada. Esconderá lo imposible, tal vez, pero no la cambiará.

Porque ella es amada, entierra lo poco de sentimiento que puedas cultivar. Olvida e ignora, las irritantes mariposas colándose en tu organismo al ver a ese chico nunca serán mutuas, lo conoces lo suficiente como para sospechar que no eres su tipo. No eres su preciosa Carly, lo dijo el mismo y lo repite ahora.

—No eres Carly, Sam. —asevera, ayudándote a expulsar las consecuencias que trae el exceso de alcohol y besar a cuanto espécimen masculino decente aparezca ante tus ojos, para no lastimarlo, ni a Carly, ni a ti misma. Aparenta odiarlo, es mejor así—. No tienes que hacer esto.

—Ci-cierra la boca, enano. —musitas en una pausa, aunque estés equivocada. Benson no es más el niño de voz aguda que conociste antes de la pubertad. Jadeas pesadamente antes de aceptar el vaso con agua que tu amigo se apresura en traer, cual rutina de viernes en la noche, cual estúpido muchacho modelo que obtiene excelentes calificaciones y numerosas ofertas de estudio.

Esperas a su brazo, tomándolo e irguiéndote con el sabor agrio del fracaso y agua fresca. Freddie no repite la eterna lectura semanal consistente en tu valor como persona, cuán ilógico resultaba imitar a alguien que no era y una especie de discurso que desembocaba en la típica confesión que los amigos hacen los unos a los otros. Sin embargo, él no es Carly tampoco y la amistad incondicional no basta.

Curioso, en realidad, como todo se solucionaría si todos fueran como la menor de la familia Shay. Entonces, no existiría un Freddie que la idiotez de Sam se negara a admitir amar.

—¿Qué? —siseas presintiendo la mortal jaqueca amenazando tormenta en tu cabeza. La mirada del dueño del apartamento en donde dormirás hoy está puesta inamovible sobre tu rostro y no pretendes soportarlo. Fredward espabila tras tu exclamación, carraspeando un poco convincente nada antes de retirarse del cuarto, a sabiendas que no habrá de hallarte allí la mañana siguiente.

Una vez más, en silencio y casi aturdida por el aroma imposible a Freddie del lecho, maldices que el espejo no sea capaz de devolverte a la princesa que él podría amar alguna vez. Siendo Sam, sólo Sam, es imposible.

Siendo Sam no escucha el quieto susurro diario del chico al salir, la mano tensa en puño al costado. —No eres Carly… eres mejor, Sam—. Dice el tonto, frustrado, suspirando quedo rumbo a la sala de estar y el sillón que lo espera.

* * *

N/A. Seddie, al fin. Esta sequía iba a terminar conmigo _casi_ publicando nada antes de Navidad, pero no sucedió. Sobre esto, me llegó la idea de un one-shot que leí en LJ, y la frase 'No eres Carly' me llevó a escribir esto. La idea es algo simple, quizá cliché con Sam queriendo ser como Carly sin saber que para Freddie eso no es necesario. Comentarios, tomatazos y amenazas con sus reviews.


End file.
